MoCoy Song Meme
by ReturntoZero1
Summary: MoCoy drabbles inspired by music Contains MoCoy MoxMacCoy so don't like, don't read.


Rules:  
>1. Pick a character, fandom, pairing, friendship, whatever.<p>

2. Put your music program on shuffle/random and start playing songs.

3. For each song, write something inspired by the song related to the theme you chose earlier. You only have the song length. No pre-planning and no writing after the song is over. No skipping songs either.

4. Do 10 songs and post. Make sure to include the song name/artist.

Pairing: MoCoy (MoxMacCoy)

1. Love Me Dead-LUDO

MacCoy was just waiting for Mo at his house. He was waiting, Mo had wanted to pick up his ipod which he had left in their shared PE locker. MacCoy was tired of just waiting for the dude, so he began to scroll through his music.

Some of the names MacCoy would smile at, and other he would do a little jig because he loved the song so much, they had such similar tastes in music.

MacCoy wanted to be surprised, so he hit shuffle and he began to listen to the man sing and contradict himself, and just let loose. MacCoy smiled, he was SO going to sing this song at the next talent show at school. Mo finally showed up, and he walked in MacCoy's room.

"HER BODY IS MY COFFIN!" MacCoy yelled. Mo just stood and watched the blonde rock out to his strange song. Maccoy stopped jumping and saw him. He flushed like a tomato.

"Would you love me dead Mo?" MacCoy asked curiously. Mo smiled, "I would but I'm not a necrophiliatic."

2. Animal- Neon Trees

MacCoy was sick of this.

Things had just started to get hot and ready! MacCoy loved Mo, but Mo was always so hesitant, not wanting to break their beautiful friendship. Of course MacCoy wanted to always be Mo's friend, but he just needed that extra hot stuff that all teenagers do!

Every time they got frisky, and heat started blooming, Mo would always back out and want to take it slow. Mo would never take MacCoy, no matter how many times MacCoy pleaded and begged.

I will not be denied again!

MacCoy made it his mission, get to third base with Mo before the end of the year.

3. Bass Battle- Scott Pilgrim VS the World OST

MacCoy was so ready for this.

Mo wouldn't stand a chance. They had challenged each other, to a jerkin' battle. Winner gets to top. MacCoy always wanted to top, so that he could at least say he topped once.

Mo was just too goo and he beat MacCoy. "It's okay 'Coy, I just make you feel so good that you'll forget that you ever wanted to top."

4. Unbreakable- Fireflight

MacCoy had always been teased throughout school. Everyone picked on his small wiry body and his overly bright hair. No matter what MacCoy always wore a smile for his family, they didn't need to worry.

The beatings got to become a daily routine, he would encounter his assailants and they would proceed to kick the snot out of him. He hated it. He still wore that smile.

Finally one day, he met a boy named Mo. He was about the same build and he always pointed out his bruises. Mo told him he needed to fight back, he needed to show those punks that they can't mess with him.

They attacked the assailants together, as a team. MacCoy's smile was different now, it held actual happiness.

MacCoy was unbreakable.

Box- The Strokes

Mo wanted to be with that boy.

Not just a romantic sense, he wanted to be that boy's best friend. He deserved the world. Mo was able to talk to him, and he was nervous as hell. The boy was warm and welcomed him, but something seemed off. This kid...

Mo found the kid crying in the alleyway. Puffy eyes and tear stained cheeks broke Mo's heart. Mo wanted to hug the boy, but he pushed him away.

"Why are you being so cold to me MacCoy?"

"No one wants me." Mo reached out again. "I want you." MacCoy finally rested in his arms. After they calmed down, the boys disappeared into the night, and Mo shouted, "Come on MacCoy, We have a city to love!"

6. Sober-Pink

MacCoy was drunk. He wanted to forget that stupid mistake he made. He should have never told him. He should have stayed quiet. He should have just enjoyed his company.

Nathan, his old best friend, hated him because he was queer.

The sun hurt his eyes. Mo asked why. MacCoy just brushed him off. Mo sighed, telling him how he hated when he got drunk as hell. MacCoy stayed silent.

MacCoy hated the silences between him and Mo.

Mo knew something was up. He could hear all the problems screaming out in the silence. Maccoy couldn't hold back his tear. Mo just held him softly brushing his tears away.

Maccoy felt so high,so safe in Mo's arms. Nothing could touch him now.

Mo stared into his eyes, finally seeing his blue-green eyes, and showing his own beautiful hazel eyes. MacCoy felt his heart throb harder.

MacCoy found a friend.

Mo smiled, "You're perfect."

MacCoy found himself again.

They shared one chaste kiss, and MacCoy wondered why he felt so good sober.

7. Protege moi- Placebo

MacCoy was so close to the edge. His parents called him the accident. His friends turned on him when he told them he was queer. He stopped doing his homework and his teachers gave him worried stares. It was okay. He wasn't going to see them after this.

Mo hated this feeling. He had turned on his own friend, afraid of his own feelings that clearly proclaimed love. He hated the look in MacCoy's eyes when he turned to him, begging him for his friendship.

Mo couldn't run fast enough. Mo's body was burning from his constant speed, this was do or die. This was for MacCoy.

MacCoy stepped off the cliff.

Mo couldn't protect his lover from dying.

8. Marionette- Kaito

Mo was jealous. MacCoy shouldn't be flirting with anyone else. Mo fed MacCoy lies about his new friend, and MacCoy believed him. Why?

'Cuz he was his best friend.

Mo hated when MacCoy looked at other people. They weren't lovers. They were best friends. Mo wouldn't let MacCoy get close with anyone else, because he belonged to Mo.

MacCoy would cry sometimes, and it hurt Mo to see his pretty marionette so sad. Mo truly loved the boy, but he was a coward, fearing that someone would steal his sunshine away from him.

He wanted a sweet and melting love, that stuck them together forever. He called MacCoy a monkey boy but he was really Mo's super laddie. Mo would tease the boy, but always made sure that anyone who got too close to MacCoy would regret it.

Mo blew on Maccoy's goggles, fogging them up as the blonde boy slept. He couldn't keep him forever.

Mo left MacCoy the next day. He disappeared, never showing up in MacCoy's life. MacCoy missed him dearly, and wished him back everyday.

Mo brooded at his new home. His heart belonged to MacCoy, and yet MacCoy was off making new friends. He even had a new lover.

"Can I even touch you're heart?" Mo softly whispered, smiling bitterly letting the strings around his neck tighten, ending his life with the question lingering in the air.

9. The Guilty Ones-Spring Awakening

The world was so beautiful. He wanted a home in that man's heart. He began to dream of that messy blonde hair, that gorgeous toned body underneath him. He wanted his release. It was always so vivid. Especially his whispers, "I love you." It was always the point where everything just was so beautiful.

He made the world beautiful.

MacCoy was scared, he didn't think Mo would ever try to take advantage of him. Yet here he was, fucking him hard and fast. MacCoy cried, yet he couldn't speak. His cries were silent, but he could feel his heart breaking.

Mo cried, tears streaking his dark cheeks, where was the I love you?

Their bodies were the guilty ones of breaking their hearts.

10. Blame it On the girls- MIKA

Maccoy hated the girls. He had to always be a part of their dress-up games, and he was always the victim who was their make up tester.

Sadly enough, they were able to make him pretty and with his feminine the body, he fooled the boys.

He hated the boys. They would always push him around and kick the snot out of him. To them he was a prick, a fag and a wimp.

The girls were better than the boys though, that is until he met Mo.

Mo was a classy dude, always chill with everyone and he never hurt Maccoy intentionally. He actually protected him.

The girls dressed him up and he had been trying to get home to change. Mo saw him and began hitting on him. Maccoy could die of joy, but his secret was revealed when his wig fell off. Mo stared.

Mo laughed his ass off.

"Well, at least you make a pretty girl!" Mo said with a smile. He never took back his comments and Maccoy blamed his new relationship on the girls.


End file.
